Sick For Love
by Serigala Pemalas
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Kakeru merasa dadanya sakit jika Koi pergi walau hanya lima langkah darinya.../ KoiKake/ inspiration "Inocencia"


Salah-satu drabble gaje Tsukiuta punya saya lagi~~

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sick For Love**

 **Summary** : Akhir-akhir ini Kakeru merasa dadanya  
sakit jika Koi pergi walau hanya lima langkah darinya...

 **Disclaimer** : Tsukiuta selamanya milik Tsukino Production!  
Aku mah apah,, cuma minjem buat fantasi ria~

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre :** Comedy Romance...?

 **Warning!** : garing krenyes-krenyes, judulnya mirip dgn judul2 drama sinetron VTR,  
MJ! Mak Jelas(enggak jelas), awas typo ya, OOC—mungkin atau memang—.

 **.**

 _Percayalah. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat author dengan menulis fic ini,_

 _kalaupun ada itu hanya kesenangan tersendiri saat menulis_ _:D_

 **.**

 **.**

Sakit... akhir-akhir ini Kakeru mulai berfikir dirinya menderita suatu penyakit baru yang pasti belum diketahui oleh para ilmuan sekalipun. Yang dimana letak rasa sakit itu ada di hati, ah, lebih tepatnya di jantungnya. Kakeru masih memegangi kepalanya seiring dengan kakinya berjalan menuju sekolah pagi itu. Sendirian.

Hn? Kemana Koi? Justru itulah yang menjadi penyebab penyakit Kakeru bisa terjadi.

Entah bagaimana dan mengapa, ketika ia berinteraksi dengan partner duetnya tersebut dirinya merasakan sebuah hawa kenyaman yang kemudian akan berubah menjadi rasa rindu mendalam ketika Koi pergi walau hanya sepuluh langkah darinya.

Entah itu ketika makan siang, pembagian kelompok, dan ketika mereka tak bertemu di dorm karena perbedaan jam kerja yang akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi dan cukup mengganggu Kakeru. Kenapa? Jangan tanya, karena sang pemilik rasa juga tidak tahu mengapa.

Kaki sang personifikasi desember kini telah berjalan dilorong sekolah, sepatunya telah terganti oleh uwabaki yang tanpa sadar ia lakukan sambil terus memegang kepala. Kakeru terus berfikir keras, berfikir keras, dan berfikir keras sejak empat bulan lalu. Dan dirinya mulai sebal harus disebut apa perasaan ketika Koi tidak ada sisinya.

Kesepian? Bukan. Lagipula, ada Haru-san dan anggota lainnya yang bisa ia ajak mengobrol jika tidak ada Koi. Tapi terasa kurang jika memang bukan orangnya langsung.

Kesal? Kesal karena apa? Toh, walau Koi memang sering berbuat salah dan membuatnya kesal tapi tidak sampai Kakeru merasakan kesal itu selama sehari penuh dengan Koi yang juga dapat pekerjaan berbeda dengannya seharian penuh.

Lalu apa?!

"Hnnnnggggg..." dirinya kini memijit kening yang mulai terasa pegal. Efek berjalan tanpa menghadap kedepan, keningnya hampir saja akan berciuman mesra dengan dinding dikalau tidak dilindungi langsung oleh tangan seseorang dari belakangnya.

Suara kecil 'dug' terdengar karena tangan orang itu menahan kening Kakeru agar tak menyapa dinding. Mata karamel itu berkedip, sekali, dua kali. Dimundurkanlah ia dari dinding bercat pastel tersebut oleh tangan asing, namun juga tak terasa asing baginya.

"Kakeru-san, kau masih mengantuk? Tidakkah kau lihat dinding didepanmu ini terbuat dari beton?"

Anak semata wayang keluarga Shiwasu itu mengadahkan kepala. Sambutan hangat dari sebuah senyuman lebar dan familiar menyapanya.

"Pagi, Kakerun."

Kakeru terdiam, entah bagaimana caranya Kakeru merasakan ada pancaran kilauan yang matanya terima dari Koi sehingga membuat matanya menyipit sesaat.

"Ah, Koi, toh..."

"Eh, ada apa dengan reaksimu yang lama itu? Terasa meremehkan tau!" mulai, Koi dan dramatis serta tangis buayanya.

'Siapa juga yang meremehkanmu', sela Kakeru dalam hati. "Tidak kok, tidak."

"Maaf ya, tadi aku berangkat duluan karena ada tugas piket." jelas Koi pada Kakeru yang ia anggap marah karena berangkat sekolah terlebih dahulu dan tidak menunggunya.

Si surai pirang menggeleng, "Tidak apa kok, Koi. Aku juga tahu kamu ada piket hari ini."

"Oh ya, Kakeru, kenapa kamu jalan tertunduk sambil memegang kepala seperti tadi? Akibatnya 'kan kau hampir menabrak dinding tadi." pemilik kelereng sewarna mata dan rambut itu bertanya.

Kakeru terdiam sesaat mencari alasan, "Aaaaaaah... rahasia."

"Eh?"

"Ahahaha, sudahlah. Ayo cepat ke kelas, Koi!"

Dan Koi harus menahan rasa penasaran yang hampir ingin membeludak jika saja dirinya tidak sedang membawa alat kebersihan yang ia bawa ke kantor guru tadi. Koi masih terus memaksa Kakeru untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, bahkan ketika mereka sampai dikelas.

"Oh, Koi dan Kakeru. Pagi!" sapa salah-satu teman mereka.

"Pagi." jawab mereka bersamaan. Koi mengarahkan pandangannya pada kerumunan yang berjarak dua meja dari tempatnya. "Ada apa itu?" tanya sang surai pink.

"Ah, tadi ada anak perempuan yang mengatakan, 'Menurut para ilmuan, kalau kau memikirkan seseorang selama empat bulan lebih itu artinya kau cinta dengan orang tersebut'. Dan sekarang semua cewek kelas ribut."

"Heee, fakta yang menarik. Ya 'kan, Kakeru?"

"..."

Menyadari kesunyian dari sang perespon, Koi melirik sahabatnya tersebut. "Hn? Kakeru, kenapa?"

Seakan nada tanya terselip khawatir tersebut tak terdengar, Kakeru bergumam "... empat bulan... memikirkan..."

"Kakeru-san...?"

Dirinya mendapat jawaban yang selama ini ia cari. Hanya butuh waktu dua detik ketika wajah sang surai pirang berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Cinta...?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

INIH GUA BUAT PAS TENGAH MALEM, BUKANNYA MOLOR MALAH SENGAJA BUAT FANFIC KOIKAKE BEGINIAN

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *slap*

oke,, jadi ini fic tanpa sadar ane buat gegara nyetel lagu duet Koi ama Kakeru - "Inocencia"

iya, iya,, gw tau. dari mana coba nyambungnya nih fanfic ama tuh lagu, iya gua tau

entahlah, mungkin ini karena aku kurang dapet asupan KoiKake yang cukup, jadi malah ngasup sendiri... :"))


End file.
